Various embodiments of the invention relate to a digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
Digital photographing apparatuses, such as digital cameras or camcorders, are easy to carry because of miniaturization of the digital photographing apparatuses and technological development of, for example, a battery, and thus, the digital photographing apparatuses may easily capture an image anywhere. Also, the digital photographing apparatuses provide various functions that may allow even a layman to easily capture an image.
In addition, digital photographing apparatuses provide various functions to cater to users' diversified tastes, for example, a self-photography function, a function of composing a captured image with a previously-stored image, i.e., a template, and the like.